Shiver/Characters
RiverClan Frostmoon Frostmoon is beautiful she-cat with a silver-white pelt that glistens in the moonlight, large blue eyes as large as moons(where she gets her name), and a small pink nose. Frostmoon is sweet and extremely intelligent, but she prefers to keep her ideas to herself. She is a follower rather then a leader, and doesn't speak her mind easily. She usually makes only a few friends, but is loyal to them to the end. She is a terrible fighter, and her hunting skills are mediocre at best. Her biggest talent lies in comforting others and being a good friend, which she doesn't consider a talent at all. Frostmoon is gorgeous, but completely oblivious to the fact, and would rather spend a day inside then be out on the front lines; she doesn't like action, and will only participate to help others and for something she truly believes in. (Created by Rainbear) Nightwind Nightwind is a dark gray tom with blue eyes and a slightly twisted, crooked hind leg. Nightwind, while carefully quiet while working on a patient, can be a ray of sunshine if he's comfortable. When he's off duty as a medicine cat, he's always chattering people up, always willing to try to get people more excited for things. He's constantly making jokes, though most of them are mediocre at best, but so ridiculous they usually succeed in lifting cat's moods. (Created by StawrDawg) ShadowClan Hollyspot Hollyspot is a dark gray and white she-cat with leaf-green eyes. She has three claws on her left foreleg, which slightly impairs her hunting and fighting. She is a young, independent she-cat and works hard. Hollyspot is very intelligent, and has a large vocabulary which she doesn't use much unless around her close friends for fear of being categorized as a show-off. She's quiet and a bit of an introvert. Hollyspot is a great fighter, and though she practices a lot, she doesn't like to show her skill off much lest she be labelled as a blood-thirsty villain (though she would appreciate the tribute to her cleverness and intelligence). She's cold and calculating in battle, and can make a very formidable opponent despite her normally cheerful disposition around her friends. Hollyspot is a bit afraid of the other Clans, because she knows that to defeat your enemy, you have to know your enemy, and she doesn't know the other Clans. Aside from her fighting skills, she loves to run and climb trees. She's an amateur hunter. (Created by Red) Ravenpaw DEAR ZAFFIE PLEASE EDIT THIS. ALSO, YOU ARE A NONG. YOURS TRULY ZAFFIE ThunderClan Flowerpaw A creamy coloured she-cat with light blue eyes, she is snarky, yet calm and loyal, and is not afraid to speak her mind. (Created by Bird) WindClan Thorn (formerly) Thorn is a young ginger she-cat with fiery green eyes and white paws. Thorn is something of an urban legend. As a very young warrior, she ran away from her Clan after trying to assassinate her leader for reasons unknown. Rumor has it that if you can find her, she'll kill...for a price. WindClan elders tell cautionary tales about the bright young warrior who went horribly wrong and the other Clans remind their kits of the dark warrior who will gobble them up, should they stray from their mothers. Thorn is sharp tongued, sarcastic, witty, clever, and stubborn. She doesn't give her trust out often, but when she does she will die without question for that cat. Thorn enjoys battles- some say it's the only time she's truly happy- and even hunting gives her a little thrill. No one knows for sure what drove her to betray her Clan and leader, and no one is brave enough to ask. She's a bred killer and her instincts are possibly the sharpest in the forest. But she has plenty of flaws. Her largest weakness is that she would die for the few cats she loves, and that she has plenty of enemies who would love to exploit that. She doesn't display a lot of emotion, but there are romantics in the Clans who tell stories of this broken she-cat who loved too well and too deeply, and that was why she became a killer.... (Created by Arti) Goldenpetal Robo, edit this.